TaeTae Juga Mirip Appa ! (Sequel Lovely Family)
by Nagisa Otakuriri
Summary: TaeTae merasa kesal. Sejak adanya BamBam, ia jadi kehilangan perhatian Appa kesayangannya. Yang lebih mengesalkan lagi, kenapa semua orang bilang kalau BamBam mirip dengan Daehyun./Aku juga mirip Appa./Bagaimana cara Daehyun menanggapi anak kesayangannya yang sedang cemburu ini?/DaeBaek with Chibi!TaeTae&BamBam/Don't Like Don't Read


**TaeTae juga mirip Appa ! (Lovely Family Sequel)**

**Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Jung Daehyun**

**Kim Taehyung a.k.a TaeTae**

**Kunpimook Bhuwakul a.k.a BamBam**

**[BAP-EXO-BTS-Got7]**

**Genre : Family, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : TaeTae merasa kesal. Sejak adanya BamBam, ia jadi kehilangan perhatian Appa kesayangannya. Yang lebih mengesalkan lagi, kenapa semua orang bilang kalau BamBam mirip dengan Daehyun./"Aku juga mirip Appa."/Bagaimana cara Daehyun menanggapi anak kesayangannya yang sedang cemburu ini?**

**Warning! GS buat Baekhyun/Chibi!TaeTae&BamBam, Typo(s), and OOC**

**Emang sih ini sequel dari FF Lovely Family, tapi baca yang ini tanpa baca yang sebelumnya juga nyambung aja sih.#Plakkk**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. Sesekali dia melirik ke samping kirinya dengan enggan. Sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu, Eommanya melahirkan adik laki-lakinya.

Awalnya Taehyung senang karena akhirnya ia memiliki adik yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan. Tapi, dari hari ke hari kedua orangtuanya justru mengacuhkannya. Appanya yang biasanya mencarinya setelah pulang dari bekerja justru berlalu begitu saja menuju kamar adiknya. Biasanya, dia yang mendapat kecupan pertama Appanya di pipi—atau setidaknya pelukan. Namun kali ini, Appanya justru lebih senang menggendong adiknya yang masih sangat mungil itu.

Taehyung kesal. Tentu saja! Sejak kecil dia selalu menjadi anak kesayangan Appanya. Kepentingan Taehyung adalah nomor 1 bagi Daehyun. Jadi tidak pernah—barang sekalipun—Daehyung mengabaikan putra kebanggaannya itu.

Tapi berbeda dengan saat ini. Oh tidak. Taehyung merasa cemburu.

"TaeTae, coba lihat adikmu. Dia lucu sekali kan." Daehyun menggendong BamBam—putra bungsunya—untuk mendekati Taehyung.

Wajah Taehyung yang sejak tadi sudah menunjukkan maksud merajuk pun menjadi benar-benar cemberut.

"BamBam tidak lucu. Huh!"

Taehyung bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Dia berlari kecil menunju kamarnya, meninggalkan Daehyun yang menatap tak mengerti padanya.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dan suaminya. Ia tersenyum tipis begitu mendapati Daehyun—suaminya—tengah berbaring sambil menatap lurus langit-langit kamar.

Wanita cantik itu pun melangkah mendekati ranjang lalu ikut berbaring di samping suaminya. Dengan sengaja ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Daehyun sambil memeluk lengan suaminya.

"Kau melamun?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Mendengar suara lembut istrinya lantas menyadarkan Daehyun dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh lalu mengecup pelan kening istri cantiknya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang bersyukur."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk keberuntungan yang ku dapatkan dari Tuhan." Daehyun tersenyum tipis ketika mengatakannya. "Awalnya aku pikir sudah cukup dengan bisa memilikimu dan TaeTae. Dari situ pun aku sudah merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Namun ternyata Tuhan memberikan satu malaikat lagi dalam kehidupanku. Aku benar-benar menjadi manusia paling beruntung di dunia ini." Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap suaminya. Ia pun memeluk tubuh suaminya dari samping lalu mencium pelan pipi Daehyun.

"Itu bukan beruntung, sayang. Melainkan karena kau pantas mendapatkannya. Kau sudah menjadi suami dan Appa yang luar biasa untukku dan TaeTae. Makanya Tuhan memberikan BamBam pada kita karena dia percaya kalau kau bisa menjaganya." Ujar Baekhyun.

Daehyun menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Kurasa kau benar juga." Ujarnya.

Entah atas dorongan dari mana, Daehyun pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Menatap lurus mata sabit Baekhyun dan mulai menyatukan bibir mereka. Melewatkan beberapa menit dalam ciuman manis penuh kasih mereka.

.

.

"Aku merasa TaeTae menjauh dariku belakangan ini." Ujar Daehyun.

Saat ini ia sedang berbaring berhadapan dengan istrinya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus wajah istrinya. Jari-jarinya yang panjang pun ia arahkan untuk menyingkirkan poni-poni halus Baekhyun yang sudah mulai memanjang. Menikmati setiap inchi dari wajah cantik yang di miliki istrinya.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja karena belakangan ini kau sering menghabiskan waktumu dengan maknae kita." Kata Baekhyun berusaha menetralisir kegundahan yang di rasakan suaminya.

"Tapi aku merasa dia sedang kesal padaku. ketika aku pulang, dia tidak menyapaku sama sekali. Dan ketika aku mendekatinya dan ingin mengajaknya mengobrol, TaeTae justru pergi begitu saja ke kamarnya."

"Kurasa memang mood TaeTae sedang kurang baik. Dia dipusingkan dengan tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk. Ku dengar juga ada beberapa test di sekolahnya akhir-akhir ini." Jelas Baekhyun.

Sekarang Taehyung sudah menginjak kelas 4 sekolah dasar. Jadi pelajaran yang ia dapat pun sudah mulai lebih serius.

Taehyung adalah anak yang pintar—persis seperti Daehyun—sehingga Baekhyun memasukkannya dalam sekolah dasar internasional. Dimana pelajaran disana lebih berat dan sulit dibandingkan sekolah umum biasa.

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Daehyun pun tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku lega. Aku takut sekali kalau anak kesayanganku justru menjauhiku." Kata Daehyun.

"Dia kan anakmu. Dan lagi sejak kecil, TaeTae lebih dekat denganmu daripada aku. Jadi tidak mungkin dia menjauhimu. Kau kan Appa kesayangannya."

"Tentu saja. Dia juga putra kesayanganku." Kata Daehyun. Dia mengelus pelan puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Dan kau istri yang paling ku cintai." Ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun cepat. Menimbulkan semburat merah tipis di pipi wanita itu.

"Omo! Lihat-lihat... istriku yang cantik ini merona, eum? Hahaha..." Daehyun dengan sengaja menggoda Baekhyun. "Padahal kita sudah hampir 10 tahun menikah tapi sifatmu masih sama seperti kita pertama kali berpacaran." Tambah Daehyun. Membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah.

"Yakk! Nappeun." Baekhyun memukul dada suaminya manja.

Namun tangannya justru di tarik oleh Daehyun. Membawa tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukan hangat suami tercintanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Daehyun lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Pabbo!" Balas Baekhyun dan membalas pelukan Daehyun.

.

.

"Wah... BamBam-ie mirip sekali dengan Daehyun, ne? Tampan." Kyungsoo—sahabat Baekhyun—hari ini sedang berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun. Saat ini dia sedang menggendong maknae keluarga Jung. Menimangnya kesana-kemari sambil sesekali mengecup pipi chubby bayi itu.

"Kau beruntung sekali, Baekhyunnie. Aku ingin sekali memberikan adik untuk Jungkook, tapi belum juga mendapatkannya." Kata Kyungsoo lagi.

Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai membuatkan susu untuk BamBam pun tersenyum senang menatap Kyungsoo.

"Tentu. Semua putraku memang mirip dengan Appanya. Mereka semua tampan."

Kedua wanita itu berjalan beriringan keluar dari dapur. Sesampainya di ruang tengah, Kyungsoo pun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan disusul oleh Baekhyun. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat anaknya dan Taehyung sedang bermain robot-robotan di atas karpet.

Melihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, Taehyung dan Jungkook pun mendekati Eomma masing-masing.

Kyungsoo menatap intens Taehyung. Membuat anak berumur 9 tahun itu menatap balik wanita itu.

"Ada apa, Imo?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Kyungsoo innocent.

"Ani. Hanya saja kau semakin besar justru mirip Baekhyun, ne? Imut sekali." Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Taehyung gemas.

Setelah Kyungsoo melepaskan cubitannya, Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Dia mengelus-elus pipinya yang terasa sedikit ngilu karena cubitan Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Memang sih belakangan ini banyak yang mengatakannya. Padahal dulu TaeTae mirip sekali dengan Daehyun. Bahkan sampai di juluki fotocopyan. Hahaha..."

"Hahahaa..."

Kedua wanita itu tertawa. Membuat Taehyung semakin merasa kesal.

"ANDWAE !"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terkejut mendengar Taehyung yang tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Aku tidak mirip Eomma. Aku ini tampan. Aku tetap mirip Appa." Seru Taehyung sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Tapi kau benar-benar mirip Baekhyun, TaeTae-ah. Kalau BamBam-ie baru mirip Appamu. Lihat kulit kecoklatannya yang manis ini. Kulitmu kan putih bersih seperti Eommamu." Kyungsoo yang tidak sadar situasi pun semakin memanas-manasi Taehyung.

"Aku tidak mau mirip Eomma. Aku mirip Appa."

Setelah berkata begitu, Taehyung berlari menuju kamarnya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan reaksi Taehyung.

"Anak itu marah, Eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menoleh pada Baekhyun. Yeoja itu terkekeh pelan sambil menatap sahabatnya yang tengah kebingungan. Ia mengambil alih putra bungsunya dari pelukan Kyungsoo lalu memberikan susu pada anaknya.

"Sepertinya ini yang membuat moodnya buruk belakangan ini. Ya kan, BamBam-ie?" kata Baekhyun sambil menimang anaknya.

Kyungsoo pun di buat semakin bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Baekhyunnie?" tanyanya.

"Setiap ada tamu yang datang, mereka akan bilang kalau TaeTae tidak mirip lagi dengan Daehyun. Mereka bilang uri BamBam-ie lah yang mirip dengan Appanya. Kurasa TaeTae cemburu dengan hal itu."

"Jinjjayo? Ah... aku jadi merasa bersalah."

"Itu bukan salahmu. Kurasa hanya Daehyun lah yang bisa mengembalikan mood anak itu."

Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"BamBam-ie, kalau sudah besar kau harus dekat dengan Eomma, ne? Jangan semuanya dekat dengan Appa. Oke?" ujar Baekhyun seolah-olah BamBam mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Kurasa TaeTae juga dekat denganmu Baekhyunnie." Ucapnya.

"Tapi dia lebih dekat dengan Daehyun." Ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tidak adil sih tapi aku mengerti kenapa mereka dekat."

"Wae?"

"Karena Daehyun adalah Appa terbaik sepanjang masa." Katanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menggoda. "Kurasa kau juga cemburu. Kau iri karena Daehyun lebih dekat dengan anak-anak daripada denganmu kan? Aigoo~ Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan TaeTae." Ledeknya.

"Yakk!"

Baekhyun kesal karena Kyungsoo bisa mengetahui isi hatinya.

Aigooo~ Daehyun, kau di rebutkan ya? Ckckck...

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Ceklek~

Daehyun membuka pintu kamar anak pertamanya. Ia melongok ke dalam dan mendapati anaknya sedang berbaring telungkup di atas ranjang.

"TaeTae-ah... Appa masuk, ne?" Izinnya.

Taehyung menoleh. "Masuk saja, Appa." Kata Taehyung lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Daehyun pun masuk ke dalam kamar Taehyung. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling kamar Taehyung lalu berpura-pura berdecak kagum.

"Ck!... kamar anak Appa tetap bersih ya." Katanya sambil berkacak pinggang. Dia berjalan mendekati meja belajar Taehyung dengan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi. Sepertinya tadi Taehyung baru saja selesai belajar.

Iseng-iseng Daehyun membuka sebuah map yang isinya berupa kertas-kertas ulangan Taehyung.

"Daebakkk... anak Appa mendapat nilai seratus lagi? Wahh... kenapa tidak minta hadiah, eoh?" Daehyun mendekati tempat tidur Taehyung. Ternyata anaknya itu sedang mewarnai buku bergambar.

"Appa mau apa sih? Bukankah sudah ada BamBam-ie yang mirip Appa itu." Taehyung berkata dengan sarkastik membuat Daehyun terkekeh pelan. Ia mengacak rambut Taehyung yang tersusun rapi. Sekarang memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 6, jadi pasti Taehyung sudah mandi. Terbukti dengan aroma shampoo strawberry yang menguar dari rambut anaknya.

"Appa jangan mengacak rambutku." Taehyung merajuk sambil menyingkirkan tangan Daehyun dari atas kepalanya. Ia tetap—berpura-pura—fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Menoleh untuk melihat Daehyun pun tidak.

"TaeTae-ah... Kau marah pada Appa?" tanya Daehyun dengan nada suara sedih.

"Ani. Aku hanya sedang sibuk, Appa."

"Sejak kapan uri TaeTae mengabaikan Appanya, Eum? Biasanya juga kau selalu manja pada Appa." Ucap Daehyun.

"Sekarang tidak lagi. Aku kan sudah besar."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menghadap Appa ketika bicara? Appa terluka loh karena sikap anak kesayangan Appa seperti ini." kata Daehyun. Masih berusaha mencairkan kerasnya es di hati Taehyung.

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Daehyun. Ternyata Appanya itu berada tepat di sampingnya. Lebih tepatnya Daehyun sedang berlutut di samping ranjang Taehyung sambil menumpukan dagunya di atas kasur.

"Appa tidak menggendong BamBam? Bukannya itu hobi Appa yang baru." Tanya Taehyung.

Daehyun beranjak dari posisinya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang sambil mengelus pelan kepala Taehyung.

Taehyung pun mendudukkan dirinya. Ia menatap Appanya dengan tatapan heran.

"TaeTae-ah, Apa kau menyayangi adikmu?" tanya Daehyun serius.

"Tentu saja. BamBam-ie kan adikku." Kata Taehyung.

"Sama halnya dengan Appa. Appa juga menyayanginya. Itu karena dia adikmu. Dia adalah anggota keluarga baru kita. Tentu saja Appa dan Eomma harus lebih memperhatikannya saat ini. Kau tidak lupa kan kalau BamBam-ie baru berumur 2 bulan. Kau sebagai kakaknya juga harus memperhatikannya." Ujar Daehyun. Ia sedang berusaha memberikan Taehyung pengertian supaya anak laki-laki yang memang belum dewasa itu paham akan situasi yang ada.

"Mian Appa." Lirih Taehyung pelan.

"Hm... Appa juga minta maaf. Kau marah karena Appa mengabaikanmu kan?"

"Ne. Aku sedikit kesal karena itu. Appa dan Eomma selalu memperhatikan BamBam-ie dan hal itu membuatku sedih. Semua tamu yang datang pun selalu memuji-muji BamBam. Aku sedih karena di acuhkan. Aku juga kesal ketika mereka semua bilang aku tidak mirip lagi dengan Appa. Kata mereka, BamBam-ie lebih mirip dengan Appa." Taehyung mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Mereka justru bilang aku lebih mirip dengan Eomma."

Daehyun tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi anaknya gemas.

"Aigooo... lihat wajahmu ini. Hahahaha... wajah imut seperti ini jelas mirip dengan Eomma. Kau tidak suka mirip dengan Eommamu? Wajah Eommamu itu kan sangat cantik."

"Appa!" Taehyung memukul lengan Daehyun. "Aku kan namja. Aku tidak mau dibilang cantik ataupun imut. Aku ini tampan."

"Ck! Kau ini." Daehyun mengacak-acak rambut anaknya. Membuat Taehyung semakin kesal.

"Uuhhh... aku marah lagi sama Appa."

Taehyung berusaha melepaskan diri dari Daehyun lalu berlari keluar kamar.

"EOMMA! APPA NAKAL."

Mendengar teriakan Taehyung membuat Daehyun menggeleng. "Anak itu."

.

.

Taehyung duduk di sofa sambil memangku sebuah album photo. Ia duduk di tengah-tengah—di antara Daehyun dan Baekhyun. Sesekali Baekhyun menggoyang pelan tubuh BamBam yang tengah berada dalam gendongannya agar anak itu tetap tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Ayo buka albumnya." Suruh Baekhyun. Taehyung pun mengangguk. Pelan-pelan dia membuka album photo tersebut.

Pada halaman pertama, Taehyung mendapati foto seorang bayi mungil yang masih tampak kemerahan. Mungkin berat badannya pun belum seberapa dan kedua mata bayi itu masih tertutup rapat.

_- __**Anak pertama kami. Air mataku selalu menetes setiap melihatnya.**_

"Itu album yang di buat Appamu. Semua tulisan yang ada disana adalah tulisannya, TaeTae-ah." kata Baekhyun.

Taehyung yang mendengar itu pun tertegun. Berarti ini semua yang di rasakan oleh Appanya?

Taehyung membalik ke halaman berikutnya. Di sana lagi-lagi foto dirinya. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan foto sebelumnya. Namun di foto ini, matanya sudah terbuka. Mungkin foto ini di ambil beberapa hari kemudian setelah dirinya lahir.

Taehyung membaca tulisan di bawahnya.

_- __**Matanya terbuka dengan perlahan. Dia melihatku... Dia melihatku. Apa dia mengenaliku? Taehyung-ah, ini aku. Appamu.**_

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Daehyun. Dia melihat Appanya itu sedang meringis menatapnya sambil mengelus tengkuknya sendiri.

"Appa terlalu senang saat itu. Kebetulan saat itu Appa yang sedang menggendongmu dan melihat proses kau membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya. Bisa menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat oleh anak yang sangat kusayangi, tentu saja Appa sangat bahagia."

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan polos suaminya pun tertawa pelan.

"Ya ya ya... Eomma iri karena menjadi yang kedua, TaeTae-ah."

"Eomma-Appa." Taehyung menatap kedua orangtuanya penuh rasa haru.

"Cha! Ayo lihat lagi."

Daehyun berusaha mencairkan suasana. Taehyung pun menurut dan membalik lagi ke halaman berikutnya.

Itu fotonya yang sudah terlihat lebih besar. Mungkin sekitar 1 tahun—usianya kala itu.

_- __**Putraku tumbuh dengan sehat dan sekarang dia sudah bisa merangkak. Dia merangkak ke arahku **_J

Lalu selanjutnya ada foto dirinya yang berada dalam gendongan Daehyun.

_- __**Kami benar-benar mirip kan. Ini Jung Taehyung. Kembaranku.**_

Taehyung tertawa pelan.

"Pabboya Appa." Ledek Taehyung.

"Yak! Kau mengatai Appamu. Hei... lihat seberapa besar cinta Appa padamu, TaeTae-ah." kata Daehyun yang tak mau kalah.

"Arraseo." Taehyung mengalah dan kembali membalik halaman.

Terus ke halaman berikutnya, berikutnya, dan berikutnya. Fotonya ketika mulai bisa berjalan. Ketika ia tumbuh gigi susu pertamanya. Lalu ketika dia mulai mengunyah nasi. Saat hari pertamanya masuk taman kanak-kanak. Hingga saat ini... di foto terakhir yang ada di sana. Mungkin sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu.

Foto dirinya yang sedang berdiri di samping box bayi BamBam.

_- __**Uri Adeul. TaeTae & BamBam.**_

Taehyung menutup album photo itu dan meletakkannya di meja berkaki pendek yang ada di depannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Daehyun lalu memeluk Appanya erat.

"Appa... Gomawo." Ujar Taehyung. "Karena Appa selalu ada untukku." Lanjutnya.

"Ne. Nado gomawo." Balas Daehyun.

"Untuk apa Appa?" tanya Taehyung heran.

"Untuk kehadiranmu dalam kehidupan Appa dan Eomma." Kata Daehyun.

"Sekarang gantian, kau lah yang harus menjadi kakak yang baik untuk __BamBam-ie. Arraseo TaeTae-ah?" Baekhyun pun ikut menambahi.

"Ne Eomma. Aku tidak akan iri lagi. Aku akan menjadi Hyung terbaik sepanjang masa untuk BamBam. Seperti Appa yang menjadi Appa terbaik sepanjang masa untukku dan BamBam." Kata Taehyung sambil menatap Eomma dan Appanya bergantian.

Baekhyun pun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Eomma tidak baik?"

Taehyung menepuk keningnya sendiri pelan.

"Ah Aku lupa. Tentu saja Eomma juga yang terbaik. Tidak ada Eomma yang lebih baik daripada Eommaku." Kata Taehyung lalu gantian memeluk Baekhyun.

"Dan kau adalah adik terbaikku." Bisik Taehyung lalu mengecup kening BamBam.

Baekhyun dan Daehyun saling melempar senyum satu sama lain. Setidaknya sekarang anak sulung mereka sudah menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa.

.

.

"Lagipula Appa... kalau di pikir-pikir menjadi mirip dengan Eomma tidak buruk juga. Ya kan Eomma?" kata Taehyung tiba-tiba. Baekhyun pun tersenyum senang lalu mengangguk pasti.

"Tentu saja. Gini-gini Eomma kan primadona saat jaman sekolah dulu." Baekhyun berkata dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kulitku putih dan bibirku tipis. Mungkin karena itulah aku menjadi lebih mirip Eomma. Dan aku mulai menyukai itu."

Daehyun pura-pura merajuk.

"Kau tidak mau mirip dengan Appa lagi?"

Taehyung menggeleng sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau mirip dengan Eomma saja."

"Ya! TaeTae-ah..." Daehyun memasang wajah memelasnya. Taehyung dan Baekhyun pun tertawa bersama.

"Eomma lain kali kita beli barang-barang couple ne? Kita harus tunjukkan kemiripan kita pada orang-orang." Kata Taehyung tanpa peduli dengan Daehyun.

"Ne. Mungkin besok kita bisa pergi ke mall dan berbelanja. Bukankah besok akhir pekan dan kau libur kan?"

"Yeayyy... Jinjja Eomma? Asik." Taehyung melonjak kegirangan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Appa?" tanya Daehyun yang berusaha untuk menyela.

"Appa? Eumm... Appa bersih-bersih rumah saja. hihihi" Taehyung dengan jahil menggoda Appanya. Ia pun turun dari sofa lalu menarik tangan Eommanya.

"Eomma... malam ini TaeTae mau bobo mau sama Eomma." Kata Taehyung manja.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kita taruh BamBam di box bayinya dulu, Otte?"

"Ne Eomma."

Dan kedua makhluk imut itu pun melangkah meninggalkan ruang tamu—beserta Daehyun.

"Yak! Kalian mengabaikanku? Baekhyunnie, TaeTae-ah..." Daehyun berseru.

"TaeTae bosan dengan Appa. TaeTae mau sama Eomma saja." Balas Taehyung sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dengan jahil pada Daehyun.

Bukannya kesal, Daehyun malah terkekeh pelan. Dia tahu kalau anak dan istrinya hanya sengaja menggodanya. Dia pun beranjak berdiri lalu menyusul mereka.

"Hei... Jangan tinggalkan Appa. Ayo tidur bersama-sama."

.

Kehidupan keluarga kecil Jung memang membuat iri ya?

**~END~**

**Words : 2.655**

**[03 August 2014]**

**Alohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~ Aku balik lagi dengan cerita keluarga kecil Jung. Hohoho~ Suka kah? semoga engga mengecewakan ya. **

**Makasih banyak buat yang Follow, Favorite dan Review di FF Lovely Family. Aku ga nyangka bakal dapet respon positif dari kalian. Makanya aku berniat buat bikin sequelnya. Mengingat di Lovely Family-moment DaeBaeknya dikit banget. hohoho... **

**Oke deh, abis baca wajib Review. Arraseo? Don't be Sider. **


End file.
